Bella What She Chose
by BellaTwilightRocks
Summary: Adopted From Maargareto-Sama: What if Edward had chosen to leave Bella to the Volturi? What if she was given the choice to become a vampire and live with them? What would she do? The actual story is better than the summary. Please read and review!
1. Being Left Behind

**_Before, this story shall start, I HAVE to really thanks the true owner of this story:_** **_Maargareto-sama. She is amazing. And she gave the amazing job of finishing this superduper story. I need to explain some things before :_**

**_1. Margareth gave me absolute permission to do this, I never ever would steel a story._**

**_2. The chapters that have been already written will not be changed. They will stay just are Margareth left them post._**

**_3. Every chapter will be send first to Margareth to have her approvement first._**

**_4. _****_I won't change anything, including the disclamers and Margareth's Author's Notes.  
_**

**_That's all, needed to be all clear. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**:**_** So i was totally walking up to get my name changed to Stephenie Meyer, because she owns Twilight. Anyways, I ran into her.**

**SM: What are you doing?!**

**ME: Uh, nothing.**

**SM: Grace, you know that in your other story I had to put a restraining order on you! Please don't make me deal with that legal crap again!**

**ME: Well maybe if you gave me Twilight I wouldn't bother you!**

**SM: ARGH!**

**So anyways, she was NOT happy, I wasn't happy, and on top of all that, the people denied my name being changed to Stephenie Meyer. So she still owns Twilight! Boo hoo!**

BePOV

The Volturi stared at me with their cold eyes. Aro was searching my face, as though looking for some hidden answer. Caius was looking menacing, so I chose not to meet his eyes. Marcus was sighing as though he was extremely bored.

I stared at the last place I had seen Edward. The hurt that came with his name returned, and it took everything I had to keep from falling on the floor in pain. He had left me again. And I knew that I would never see him.

Ever.

It was a rational choice, I suppose. Since he had left my before, he certainly wasn't entitled to do anything to protect me. It was my fault he was in that situation anyways.

_Flashback _

"_Unless, you do intend to give her immortality?" Aro looked unhappy._

_Edward looked at Alice and then me. He looked even more upset than Aro. Finally, his velvety voice broke the silence._

"_I came here to die. I no longer ask that favor of you. Therefore, I will leave now, without any trouble." He turned away without looking at me. Alice did the same. Together, they pranced out of the room, looking relieved._

_End of flashback_

And that led to where I was now. Alone, scared, and unable to cry. I had no emotions. I was nothing. That same empty feeling from when Edward had first left had returned, and it came with a want for revenge. Now, it consumed me like a monster.

A blood thirsty, tyrannical monster.

Aro's papery voice echoed through out the room.

"I must hold conference with my brothers." The three tuned to each other, speaking so low and quick I couldn't understand.

Suddenly, I was hit with a huge shield of mist. I began to feel drowsy, but shook my head. I refused to fall asleep.

I heard a snarl from across the room. I expected that it would be Jane. but instead it turned out to be a male vampire, looking at me with pure loathing. Another vampire, held up his hand.

"Cool it, Felix. You aren't any more special than Jane. If her power won't work, yours won't either."

"Shut it Demetri!" snapped the vampire I assumed was Felix. "Your power probably won't work either."

The two began arguing. They continued until Caius turned around and glared at them.

"Silence. We must hold conference in peace." The two stopped immediately. They bowed respectfully, then turned to shoot daggers at each other.

Aro looked at my face. He looked concerned. Finally, he spoke.

"Bella Swan, by the law of Volturi, your life in claimed." Every vampire in the room began to cheer. Aro held up his hand. "However, we shall offer you another choice."

I inhale a sharp stab of breath. What else could they offer? Caius had made it clear that he didn't want to see me walk another step.

"You have the option of choosing to join us. You have until tomorrow at noon. If, by that time, you have not chosen your path, we will assume it means you do not to join us, and we will claim your life. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Very well. Felix, escort our guest to the nearest hotel."

"Of course, sir." Felix stepped out of the crowd and beckoned me forward. I followed him silently. I could feel dozens of red eyes beating at my throat.

I knew that I was saved. My life had been pardoned.

Why did I feel so empty?

I didn't have time to think about it. Felix was walking so quickly that it was hard for me to catch up. Being clumsy didn't help my situation either. I fell three times.

After the third fall, Felix slowed his pace. After a second of running, I managed to catch up to him.

"Hey, um, uh, sorry about, well, you know, not letting your power work." I managed to get out. the last thing I needed was another new vampire enemy.

"It's not your fault. The gifts we are given define who we are as humans. Or in my case, vampires." He said all this without looking at me. However, the next time I stumble, he caught me.

"Thanks." He nodded. "So, um, about this choice I have to make. What would you choose?"

He slowed again, almost to my walking pace. Then he shook his head.

"It is not up to me to decide."

"Well, I know that. But say you were me, what would you do?"

"I do not know what human emotions are anymore. It has been centuries since I had experienced any of them. But if I had to decide-" He stopped talking for a minute. "I suppose i would choose to continue living my life."

"So you'd choose to join the Volturi." It came out as an accusation instead of a question as I intended. My face turned beet red.

"Yes, but perhaps only because I do not know how it feels to be a human anymore. If only I had the chance to feel how humans feel, I would be less bias."

"I know how you feel." He looked at my with a confused expression on his face. "I mean, I don't know what it's like to live like a vampire. So I am totally clueless."

"Here we are." He opened a door for me. A crooked sign hung on the wall saying "Hotel 1". I looked around for a minute and entered the room.

It was dirty, and full of cobwebs. There was a stain of red on the carpet, as though the last resident had either been eating here or been eaten. I chose not to ponder that one.

There was a bed in the corner. I sat down it, and found Felix staring at me intently. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing at al, I suppose. I'm just not that used to being around humans. Live ones, anyways." I shivered without thniking. However, Felix didn't seem to notice.

"I will leave you now." He shut the door and me there.

With a bunch of unanswered questions.

**A/n: So ppl? Huh? What do you think? Well, tell me! I NEED reviews, so REVIEW! If half of the people who view this review it, I'll post the next chapter. Don't you want to know? What will Bella decide? What happens with Edward? ****Hmm? Well, review and you'll know!**


	2. Nightmares and Alec

_**Disclaimer: **_**ME: Hey Stephenie, I got a letter for you!**

**SM: For me? Woopee! I never get letters!**

**ME: It's from fortune teller.**

**SM: Well, what's my fortune?**

**ME: It says, "You will give Grace Twilight."**

**SM: Well, I always knew fortune tellers were bogus.**

**ME: Fine, I wrote in okay? No need to get angry!**

**SM: But I-**

**ME: Yeesh, stop yelling! ****You own Twilight and I don't****! All right?**

**SM: Wait, what?**

**ME: ARGH! Stop the madness!!!!!!!!**

BePOV

I didn't sleep well that night. I had a reoccurring nightmare about Edward. In my nightmare, he was in a black cloak with pointed teeth. He smirked as he saw me.

"Weak, defenseless Bella." He was mocking me now. "Did you actually think I would risk myself to save you? I said it before, I don't either need or want you anymore. If you were smart, you would have realized that from the beginning."

He walked towards me, until his nose was inches from mine. He laughed. "You smell simply delicious." He took a long breath. Only then did I see the red in his eyes.

"So. Delicious." And then he pounced.

I woke up screaming. My forehead was covered in sweat, and I was shaking. It took me a moment to realize where I was. When I did, I began to cry.

I wondered about Charlie and Renee. What would they do if I never came back. No matter what I chose, I could never seem them again. That was a fact.

However, if I chose to join the Volturi, I might see him again. But did I want to? He had left me, alone to die. He didn't love me. I shouldn't love him.

But I did.

I sighed at myself. I really was a messed up human. I didn't want to die or to live. I wished I hadn't gone with Alice to find him. That way, the black hole in my heart wouldn't have opened again.

And it wouldn't be eating me alive.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Six. I had only six hours to choose which death I wanted; the literal one, or the figurative one.

Felix had said he would choose to join the Volturi. I couldn't help but take that into account, even though I knew he wouldn't remember anything to compare it to. He no longer had a kind but compulsive mother, or a father who lived alone in a rainy town called Forks. He didn't know the feeling that you were leaving everything behind, no matter which way you turned.

There was a sharp rap on the door. I screeched, jumped three feet in the air, and fell flat on my face. Someone outside laughed.

I composed my face and then opened the door. A young vampire stood leaning against the doorway, his expression bright.

"Hello Bella." He stuck out his hand, which I shook mechanically. "My name's Alec. That was pretty cool, the way you kept Felix's power from working. He thinks he's so great. It makes me feel sick."

"It wasn't on purpose." I added, trying not to seem like I was special or anything.

"But that's why it was so cool. Doing something good without trying is more impressive than doing something good when you're trying to." His smile was pretty, I noticed. Even better than a certain crooked one I painfully remember.

"Anyways," He cleared his throat. "I've got your human food." He handed me a plate with toast and eggs on it.

"No thanks, I'm really not that hungry."

"Can't say I don't blame you. That stuff looks awful." To his surprise, I laughed. "What?"

"Oh, it's just, another vampire said the me thing to me once." I smiled at the memory. It seemed like yesterday that Edward had been sitting in her kitchen, scowling at the bowl of cereal I had been eating. It had been the first night I knew he was staying over at my house while I slept.

"Hey, Alec, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"What would you do in my situation?" I searched his face, looking for the same blank expression that Felix had had. But I couldn't find it.

"I don't know. I'm the newest to join the Volturi, you know. I can remember having parents who expected me to come home from my trip to Italy."

"Why didn't you? I mean, I know WHY why, but what happened?" Felt guilty, being so nosy. But Alec didn't seem to notice.

"I was out looking for my hotel because I was lost. A spare vampire was on lookout, and had apparently missed the last feeding. When he saw me, he lost control and attacked. However, Felix came out right in time to see me lying on the floor, my blood being drained. He grabbed the other vampire and threw him off of me. He tried to kill me, but the venom had all ready spread. He knew leaving me there would attract attention, so he carried me and the other vampire to Aro."

"What happened then?"

"Aro decide that I could learn the Volturi's way of life. He felt sorry for me, knowing he had interrupted his way of life. I also believe he didn't want a newborn attacking half the city. So he raised me like a father."

"What about the old vampire. The one that bit you?"

Alec shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. "They destroyed him. Caius said, and I quote, 'He put the safety of our city in danger.' So they killed him."

I only nodded, and stared at the floor. I could tell by Alec's body language, he was guilty.

"It's not your fault." I said without without thinking. Immediately my hands flew to my mouth.

"I know that. IT's just, it was a mistake. No one should die for a mistake."

"Yeah." I muttered to myself. "No one should-"

I had my choice.


	3. Two Paths In The Road

**_Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Maargareto-Sama. I only post it under my name after adopting it, just to get it finished.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: ME: Story time Steph!**

**SM: Yay, story time!**

**ME: Okay. Once there was a young girl named Steph- I mean Sophie. She decided that one day to write a book and call it Twili- I mean, Daybreak. Then she met a girl named Gr- um, I mean, Lacy, and gave her Daybreak.**

**SM: That's it?  
**

**ME: Well she got great luck afterwards.**

**SM: So the moral is?**

**ME: Giving me Twilight will improve your luck!**

**SM: Mhm. Yeah. Right. Okay. Bu bye.**

**ME: Wait, don't leave!**

**SM: Too late! You don't own Twilight, I do! Admit it!**

**ME: Fine. I don't own Twilight.**

**SM: Good. Now carry my bags out to the car. I'm going to Vegas!**

**A/N Okay folks! Thank you for reading my story. You have to know, I am very sad though, because more than half of you have not been reviewing! Gasp! So please, if you read it, review it! Also, recommend it please! If you do and prove it (by sending me a link to your story!) I'll do the same for yours. And really, I have some awesome Beta readers friends who would be happy to help you. Thanks!**

**P.S. Also, I have a poll about this chapter. It's already been decided what she's gonna choose, but if more people want it the other way, then I'll have something go wrong so the other choice is what happens. Sorry for the interruption!**

BePOV

Which naturally meant I began to second guess myself.

It took me five minutes after Alec left for me to make sure I had made the final choice.

Was it better to take my life and die, or take my heart and live. If I was a vampire, I might see him -ow- _Edward_ -ow- again. Did I want that? Did I want to see his face again? His perfect, velvet face? His perfect, velvet, heart breaking face?

I wasn't sure yet.

And that's what took up the five minutes. Wasting my time debating over him, a boy who had broke my heart, glued it back together, and then stomped on it. It was pretty pathetic, in my opinion, but I could help but plan what would happen if I ever saw him again.

"Oh Bella." I imagined him begging. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything." In my mind, I laugh at him.

"Really Edward. Do you think I care anymore? I've got a life to live, WITHOUT you. So get a life and move on!"

And then he would fall into a clump on the floor and beg until I finally give him one farewell kiss and hear the satisfying clump when I boot his adorable butt out the door.

Still, I knew that would never happen. Edward obviously didn't cared about me one bit. At least, he certainly didn't seem to back in the death room, as I found myself calling it. It didn't seem logical he'd come to get me anytime within the next five centuries.

Maybe more.

I sighed, and began to weigh the consequences of dying. I mean, sure, it would suck, but at least it would protect Renee and Charlie. But one part of my mind told me that Edward, if he ever did come back for me some day, would not be very happy to find that the Volturi hand killed me, even if it was my choice. The last thing I wanted was his death on in my mind.

I finally gave up and flopped onto the bed. The wall clock seemed to be ticking faster now, each little tick like the beat of my heart. Every time the second hand passed the 12, my heart would go a bit faster until finally I was hyperventilating. That's when I heard the knock on the door.

I began to panic even more. Was it 12 already? Was my time up, my decision decided for me? It couldn't be!

That's when I got sensible and looked at the clock. 10:00. I was fine.

I opened the door and was greeted by the friendly face of Alec.

"Hey Bella." he greeted. I smiled back at him.

"Hey Alec. What's up?" Any news? Are you going to kill me? Is Edward back? I had a lot of questions I couldn't bear to asked.

"Nothing much. I snuck out of the guard to see you."

"Why?" No one had ever tried to run away from a group of evil vampires for me.

Except for one person who I don't count.

"Well, I thought I might be able to, you know, make you less depressed. Make your decision easier somehow. Maybe you could tell me what you're thinking and I could help you make the final choice." He looked eager to help me, like the big brother I had never got.

"Sure Alec." I rattled off my oppositions against each choice. He nodded respectfully and I could tell he was taking in every aspect of my life.

"Tell me more about this Edward." I felt surprised when he said that. However, I managed to deal with the pain and told Alec everything about him.

"Ho w do you feel about him now?"

I prepared for a surge of pain, but it never came. "Actually, a lot better."

"So do you care about him anymore?"

"Well, a little." I admitted.

"But not as much as before, right?" Alec's eyebrows were raised.

"Nope." I wondered how he knew that.

"So, Swan." he started. I was surprised also by his use of my last name. I'd only heard football players call each other by their last names.

"You like football?" I blurted out without thinking. How dumb! Really, it wasn't much of a surprise that Edward left me anymore.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" He sounded impressed. I blushed and looked away.

"Oh, never mind. What were you saying?" I stammered, trying to change the subject. I didn't need anyone else figuring out what a freak I am.

Alec stared at me a minute then shrugged. "I forgot."

But that's when I knew something wasn't right. Because in all the times I had been with the Cullens, not once had any of them forgotten anything.

"Tell me!" I demanded, sounding exactly like a spoiled child.

"Fine. I was going to say that your life was like a football game, but you figured that out already. So let's put it this way; You're at a fork in the road. One to liars' town, one to truth town. There's a man sitting at the signpost. You want to get to truth town. What do you ask him?"

Wait, a riddle? "Uh, no idea."

"You ask where he lives. That way, he'll tell the truth and point to truth town, or lie and point to truth town. Do you see how that relates to your life?"

"Well, I have to make a decision. It have one chance, and I need to put my trust in someone's hands and hope they lead me the right way. If I ask the right questions in life, I'll move on. Oh god I get where you're going with this!"

"You do?"

"Of course. Why not?" Alec laughed at my expression.

"Because there was no point. I wanted to tell a riddle."

"Alec!" I shrieked, socking him gently in the arm.

"What? It was fun!" He turned serious again. "But using your philosophy, do you know what you're going to do?"

I nodded.

"Definitely."

**A/N I hate to leave you guys in suspense, but hopefully that will keep you motivated to review so I post her amazing choice. Still, vote on my profile to see what happens to Bella. Thanks much! Review of the day; ****Near To You****. It's an amazing story like this one only better. ****Bribe of the day;**

**A bucket of virtual gold!

* * *

_Please Review!!_**


	4. Another Vampire, Another Broken Bone

**_Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to Maargareto-Sama. I only posted under my name after adopting it, just to get it finish._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's good to be back and writing for you guys! I am very sorry it took so long to post but there was some computer troubles and what not so I had to take a short break from writing. But now here I am, clever as ever *ha ha*! So read, review, and I'll write!**

BePOV

Alec and I talked for another five minutes. We covered everything from politics to the dieting habits of a human.

"So, wait, you guys have to eat every day?" His eyes opened wide as dish plates. "But how are you not all fat?"

I laughed. "Some of us are. But most of us are happy having only three meals instead of the ten other people enjoy."

Alec glanced at the clock. "Hey, Bella, I've got to go. Do you know what you're going to do? You know, so I can tell them and all."

I thought about it for another minute. Die; no Edward, but no anybody. Vampire; everybody, but I would still live in a world with Edward. Of course, it's not like Edward would ever come see me again. For all he knows I'm dead. He probably found some one else, some one prettier and less clumsy and more lovable. Maybe she's a vampire like him, so he'll never have to worry about her falling to her doom. He won't have to deal with the troubles of anyone but himself.

Tears started escaping my eyes. Why do I do this to myself? I screamed in my head. He does not care about you. Why should you care about him? He's nothing to you, just another stupid boy. He isn't different from anyone else you've ever met.

Besides the fact he's a vampire, of course.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alec appeared at my side. I guess he had ran. "Bella, and you in pain? Is something bothering you? Talk to me Bella! How can I help?" He put his arms gently around me.

"I- it's nothing. Just thinking about Edward." Saying his name brought more force to my tears, and I buried myself in his shirt.

"Bella, no offense, but he doesn't care about you any more. Why should you care about him?" He stroked my hair.

"I don't know!" I wailed. "I've tried to forget him, but I can't believe that even after I saved his life he left me! I still love him, Alec! I can't believe it, but I do!"

"Looked, Bella, when I was a human I had a problem similar to yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Alec looked at the ceiling. "I had a girlfriend named Sally. She was a great girlfriend for the beginning. But then she got bored with me, and started sneaking off with other guys. One night, she dumped me because she didn't want any secrets. But later, after her boy friend did exaclty what she did you me, she came back, begging me to go out with her."

"What did you do?" I asked, leaning in a bit. He was talking so softly that it was hard to hear.

"I went out with her. And she never did that again, because she knew how it felt. We- we were engaged to be married the day I got home from Italy." Alec hung his head.

"I- I'm really sorry Alec." This time I was the one wrapping my arms around him. "Do you know what happened to her?"

He snorted. "Oh yeah. And I tell you, that's when I realized that humanity wasn't all that it was cracked up to be."

"Why?"

"After she found out from a false note from Aro saying I had died, she mourned for a few days but then immediately started going out with other guys! She got married to one of them. I was at the marriage, and I'll be there at his funeral too."

"You don't mean you're going to kill him, do you?" My voice was full of fear. Could Alec really be a murderer?

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief and he laughed. "He has some disease. He's gonna die before she does."

"Oh. I thought that you were a murderer there for a second." I laughed a pitiful laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, back on track, what are you gonna do about this whole mess?" Alec stood up, and leaned on the wall in the doorway.

"Tell Aro-" I took a deep breath. "Tell Aro I'll be around here for a long time."

Alec's face lit up like opening day at a football stadium.

"Really?!" He ran over and grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

That's when I heard a small snap.

"Ow!" I screamed. I couldn't bend my elbow.

"Oh jesus Bella! I'm really sorry!" He laid me down on the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

I pointed at my elbow with my other hand.

Alec picked up my arm, which hurt a LOT.

"Tell me when it hurts, okay?" I nodded, and he began to move it around.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW. OW!" My elbow felt like it was about to fall off. If only Carlisle was here, he would know what to do about it. Darn it. Carlisle makes me think of Edward.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I am pretty sure that your arm is broken." he announced grimly. "I am so, so, so, SO sorry! It was really dumb and stupid, I just keep forgetting that you're not as durable as me!"

"It's okay Alec. Doesn't your venom heal this sort of thing?" I asked. trying to make him remember that soon, I'd be as durable as he was.

He nodded, his face full of remorse. "Yeah. The venom will. That's good, I guess. By my guess, you'll only have to wait one day before you get called to the room."

"What room?" I hadn't ever heard anything about a room.

"It's just a room where you'll be changed. Nothing too special."

"Oh."

Alec looked at the clock again. "Shoot, I'm ten minutes late! Hey, I'm really sorry, again!" He straightened me up, being careful to avoid my elbow. "There we go. Just stay like that, okay?"

"Yup. No problem."

"Great. I'll be back to see you later." He started walking away, but then turned around. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You'll be the best one of us ever."

* * *

**_Please Review!!_**


	5. Thinking Hurts

_**Disclaimer**_: **_This chapter belongs to Maargareto-Sama. I only post it under my name after adopting it, just to get it finished._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!!! I'M BACK!!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE...... I FEEL BAD NOW!! (SNIFF SNIFF) Sorry I'm a bit hyper I'm just excited! I stayed up till three in the morning typing up new chapters and writing the first chapter of a new story, so I have been a busy busy bee. I hope you like the latest addition in Bella's story! Thanks to all those that voted, but I chose the best story line for me to work with. I bet you can guess which one it was, or maybe you just read it from the last chapter. Sadly, working on a story about a dead person is no fun. Blah blah blah I am blabbering sorry heh heh here we go!!!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**ME: Steph, my old buddy, I have to give you a note.**

**SM: From who?**

**ME: Um, the director of Summit Entertainment.**

**SM: Here, let me see. **

**(I innocently hand her the note)**

**ME: Well?**

**SM: It says for me to cast you as someone in the movie... but it doesn't say who.**

**ME: Darn did I forget to write––– I mean, he didn't say?**

**SM: Nice try Grace. You no own Twilight!**

**ME: What does this have t o with owning Twilight? All I wanted was to be a movie star! IU don't own Twilight, you do!**

**SM: Sure sure sure. Whatever floats your boat. But I"ll be watching...**

BePOV

Making life (or death) changing decisions takes a lot out of a person. Moving my arm as little as possible, I slid onto the small bed and lay down. The mattress felt lumpy and uncomfortable, like chewy oatmeal. But it was better than nothing, considering the fact that my hosts didn't have to sleep.

Alec was the big brother I had never had but always wanted. I felt a connection with him, but not in the same way I had felt one with Edward. With Edward, I felt as though I wanted to inhale him and have him take over my soul. When I was with Alec, I felt warmed inside, like he was hugging me around the heart. It was sort of like the feeling I had had with Jacob.

Gulp. Jacob. How would my "death" affect him? Would the Cullen's move back into the old house now that I was gone? Would Jacob suspect what had happened? Or would he just classify it under stupid things Bella got herself into and never came out of?

I shivered. The room was hardly cold, but I still felt chilly. I guessed that it was a form of loneliness. Perhaps that was another reason Alec was like a brother; he filled that empty void in my heart.

I managed to fall asleep after a while. I dreamed.

This time, I was looking at Edward in the Volturi's castle. I caught my reflection in the glass. I was beautiful, and had blood red eyes.

"Who's helpless now, Cullen?" I sneered. Edward cowered in fear, watching Emmett and Jasper being restrained by Alec and Demetri. However, something was off.

"Who are you going to run away from now, Cullen?" He only stared at me, as terrified as I had been in my old dream. Wait. As I had been.......

Of course. That was the difference. now that I really listened, I could hear it. The faint beating of his heart. The blood gushing through his veins. The sweat beading off his forehead.

Edward was a human.

I growled and lunged at his neck.

I awoke screaming. It was just a nightmare, Bella. Just a nightmare.

Still, I couldn't get over what I had seen. I was a monster, about to take away an innocent mortal's life life the fiend that people had feared in Dracula. A heartless, merciless creature had come to the street of Volterra.

That monster was me.

I sat on the bed without moving. I was paralyzed by the thought. Would I be like all the other newborns? Would I be a ruthless beast and go on never ending killing sprees?

A soft yet sharp knock came from the door. I slowly got up and opened it.

Aro was standing there, with two members of the Volturi guard right on his heels.

"Hello, Bella." His papery voice was friendly.

"Hello Aro."

"I see Alec was right. May I look at your arm?" He held it tenderly in his grip before releasing it. "Definitely roken. But our venom will heal–––"

"I know." Aro searched my face.

"Well, back to business. I am oh so glad tht you chose to join us. I promise you, we will be a family to you."

"I'm sure you will." I smiled. Aro was making an effort to welcome me. It was sweet.

His voice became serious. "However, there are a few details we must discuss." Of course. There were always more details.

"At twelve o' clock midnight tonight, you will be escorted to your changing destination. You are not to stray from the path you are told. Once you have arrived in the room, await my arrival. Do you understand Bella?"

"Follow path. Stay on path. Find room. Wait for you. Got it."

Aro smiled a cracked smile. "Good. I can see your are smart. It is six now. I shall see you in a few hours. Until then, stay and rest your arm."

And with that he left.

Six hours. Five hours. Four hours.

Time was ticking away until I would meet my escort. Would it be Demetri? I hoped not. I bet he would have no trouble changing me himself. But of course, he would take a few pints for the road. Pleas elet it be Alec. Please let it be Alec.

I pondered this when I heard a knock on the door.

I frantically glanced at the clock. It was twelve!

Where had all that time gone?

I dragged myself to the door and opened it. Outside was Alec.

"Hey there Bella!" Alec smiled and I smiled back. "Welcome to the family!"

"Um, isn't it a little early to be saying that?"

"Yes, but I want to be the first one to say it." I laughed. "Come on Bella, let's go. I'm taking you to your room."

"Aren't you only supposed to tell me where to go?"

"Yeah, but Aro is like my father. He won't mind. Come on, before I change my mind,. Do you really want to be wandering around a coven of vampires underground?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so."

Alec led me through out the castle. We took turn after turn and down tunnels. I was very glad he was taking me, or I would certainly have gotten lost and run into so over hungry vampire who wanted nothing more than a girl to snack on.

"Here we are."

I turned and looked at the door., It was old and made of wood. Slowly, I turned the knob.

**bA/N: The END!**

**

* * *

_Please review: Next chapter will be writen on my own! I'm so excited!!_  
**


	6. Last Minutes Of Life

_**Yay!! First chapter written on my own! Thank you Maargareto-Sama for giving me the approval of this chapter and correcting it!! You rock!! Also, I want to thank my BFF, LoveToBeCrazy, for supporting me with everything she's the best!!**_

_**Also, Maargareto-Sama is looking for an adopting parent for her other story: Emmett Plays The Field. So, if you are interested please go to her profile and send her a PM or tell me in your review and I can make sure Maargareto-Sama knows. **_

_**Read and Review PLEASE!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV.**

"Bella, Bella, I'm so glad you decided to join us. You are similar to my dead sister, stubborn and determinate to do what she wanted and with that I would have thought that she would have a great power –like mine- and things didn't ended that well as I have planned. You know something Bella? I'm glad you'll become one us, like one of my little daughters just like Renata and Jane and the others." Aro said.

"Thank you, Master. But if I'm not being rude may I ask, why your sister is dead?" I asked wishing that would not be rude.

"Bella, please don't call me master, you are especial Bella and you're still human. It's not rude, I brought the topic up, I killed her because she wanted to go away, I didn't want her to leave but I knew she would be unhappy here, so one day she went to me asking me to give her the last thing she would ever ask me, death. I didn't want to give her death, but she said that either way she would be receiving death but she said that it would a honor to be killed by me. It shocked me, honored to be killed by me? One of all the people she knew, she had to asked one of the two people that would refuse to kill her. But then, I thought I can kill her with the less amount of pain, I rather be there with her. I truly love my sister. Old time, how has it gone." He said during that time I had taken a sit in the floor.

"Aro, who was the other person that would have also refused to kill her?" I asked, curiosity had taken the best of me.

"That dear Bella, was her boyfriend, Marcus." He said super serious. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Marcus, the only Volturi that always wore a sad expression in his face had had a girlfriend in some instance of his life and she left him forever. It reminded me of Edward and me, the difference was that there was no way in hell that I was wishing death to take me and I knew Edward would never ever want to die.

"They never had a happy ending…" I said sadly realizing that I was crying. One second later Aro was next to me.

"No Bella, they didn't because they didn't want to look for it. Bella you have the rest of your life to find the person that truly loves you, your true soul mate because Bella they do exists. Stop crying Bella, he didn't deserve you, you were so nice and loving to him and he didn't appreciate it. I know you love him but he doesn't deserve one more tears of yours. Bella, most of the people think I'm cruel and think I only want power but they don't know the other me. The only reason I want you to join us is because I know inside the Volturi Clan you will be able to forget Edward and let him fall on your past and not in the rest of your life." He said. He was being like a father to me.

"Thank you, Aro. Aro when I get to be a vampire my parents will know that I have disappear or killed or they won't know at all?" I asked with a weak tone of voice.

"They'll just know you disappear in the night in Rome." He said simply.

"Bella it's time for you to make your final decision. Bella do you want me to change you into a vampire?" He asked seriously, I had already make my mind.

"Yes, I am" I said confidently.

And then I knew that the black that surrounded me would last 3 days.

**AroPOV.**

Bella was so damn broken by Edward. She was like a daughter to me from the minute I saw her. She has the purest soul I have ever seen in any person.

"Yes, I am" She said confidently.

Then I bit her, I wanted to make it easiest possible for her so I bit her fast in each side of her neck, in both of her wrists and both of her heels. With more venom in her system it would take less time to change completely.

She deserves a happy life from now on and I know this is going to happen. Maybe she will end up with Alec or Felix or Demetri who knows? Or maybe she will find someone later. I expect either way that she will pick someone who will love her truly.

I can't wait to know more about her and also to see how much powerful her power is. I hope it is something good, that will make her confidence higher because now is on the floors.

"Good night, Bella" I said and left the room, I knew Alec would be waiting outside, eager to see her. He is a good boy, like a big brother.

**AlecPOV**

Aro came out of the room where Bella was going to be change with a smile of satisfaction in his face that only could mean one thing: Bella was on her way to become one of use. I was happy, Bella was like the little sister I've never had. She is so sweet and I can't imagine the true reason why Edward had to leave her. I was pissed but not that much, now I know how it is to have a little sister. It's the best feeling ever, she is the best friend but she needs your protection and it's so sweet and nice. She is the best sister every. She's perfect. I can't wait for her to wake up. I know when all the change comes to an end she is going to be the prettiest vampire in the whole world. I know we will have a good time together. I have never doubt it. I will help her with everything.

* * *

_**Now that you have read please review!! Also interested people in Emmett Plays The Field, don't forget to PM Maargareto-Sama!!!**_


	7. New Life with Alec's Help!

**Thanks to all the people that left reviews!! Thank you to all the people that added this story or me to your favourites. I must thanks Margaret and LoveToBeCrazy!! At first I was just lazy, and then I had a lot of test! SORRY!**

* * *

BPOV

I felt the pain inside, in my neck first then in my head, I felt that I couldn't breath anymore, like something really heavy was pushing me to the floor leaving me breathless. The pain was terrible but I knew that I had known a worst pain: when he left, all life inside me was drained out of my body, this was much better, not comforting nor relaxing but better than that pain. Also, knowing that I was going to be a vampire made it better. I could hear Aro talking with Caius about cars, Felix and Jane talking about what they could do once I woke up. Also I felt that someone had my hand grabbed with his own, and a calmed breath, I knew it was Alec because I couldn't hear him anywhere else.

Suddenly, my heart started to bear faster, like if I was running in a race to be the winner, so fast. Alec's had tied his grip with a sign that he wouldn't go. But out of nothing stopped completely, it didn't beat anymore. I open my eyes, I saw all very clear and I saw Alec. He was prettier than before, he was gorgeous. I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"Welcome Bella." Alec said.

"Thank you, Alec" I said.

"Come, we need to go to Aro, first." He said, he stood up and help me get up.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Follow me." He said with a cute tone.

I followed him to a room with a big door with a golden frame and decorations in red and gold. It was beautiful. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I whispered to him; I didn't feel the urge to talk louder.

"Your welcome, you are going to get used to hear everything." Wow, he knew why I didn't want to talk louder.

"Isabella, welcome to the family." Aro said with his usual Italian accent.

"Thank you, master." I said.

"Oh no, no, no Bella, Aro is alright, master is too formal when I feel you are like my daughter already." He said.

"Alec, have you shown Isabella her bedroom, haven't you?" Aro asked Alec.

"No master, I haven't, she woke up and we immediately headed here." He said in a voice that was like joyous.

"Well, go on then. Bella, Alec will show you your room, where you can do whatever you want." Aro said.

"Thank you, Aro." I said.

And then Alec opened the door. And we headed to my room.

"You know something? I actually was shocked when Jane volunteered to decorate your room, because, I mean she's sweet and everything, but she's shy and like she doesn't demonstrate she is, and she acts like she's really tough and really is all girly, nice and caring but she isn't the one that shows emotions." He said. It reminded me of me. I think Jane will be my friend but you never know, right?

"Seriously, she volunteered to decorate my room, its super sweet!" I said.

"Yes, she loves to decorate and likes to buy things but she was like that when she was human, too." That description reminded me of Alice, except for the last part obviously. But, I didn't know if she would like me.

"Relax Bella, she'll love you, inside she's is sweet as a cupcake, don't worry!" He said, as if he was reading my mind, I knew if I would have been there all alone and human, I would have cried.

"Alec! How did you know I was thinking that Jane wouldn't like me???" I asked him living aside my sadness.

"Bella, because I saw the concern in your eyes and I guessed it has to do with Jane." He said and then he put his right hand on my cheek and said, "Don't worry; everything is going to be ok." And I felt that that meant for more things that just Jane, I didn't know if I was ready to be with someone else but being with Alec made me forget about Edward and the Cullens, even about Jacob.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
